Muriendo Juntos
by Gina LD
Summary: Danny lucha para hacer llevadero el tener un pie en la vida y uno en la muerte. Sufrir el rechazo de sus padres le hará buscar refugio en con el único que le comprende, usando un método igual de drástico. One-Shot. Pompous Pep (Vlad/Danny). Leer las Advertencias dentro, por favor.


Notas: Atravieso un bloqueo mientras escribo el capítulo siguiente de "Tan solo Fragmentos"… y además hay tantas cosas que debería estar haciendo (trabajo, tesis, etc…) pero esto definitivamente esto es mucho más divertido.

Un pequeño One-Shot completamente independiente de mis otras historias. Aquí Phantom Planet no ocurrió.

 **Advertencias:** Pompous Pep (Vlad/Danny) es decir Slash, yaoi o como gusten llamarle. Además Danny aún es menor de edad aquí, no es tan explícito pero hay sexo. Y cuidado por la escena explicita de auto-lesión.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic con estos temas así que disculpen los posibles errores.

Danny Phantom le pertenece a Butch Hartman.

* * *

.-..-.

 **Muriendo Juntos.**

.-..-.

La luz de la mañana le golpeó los parpados obligándole a abrir los ojos, gimió con irritación usando las finas sabanas para cubrir su rostro de la intensa luz. Sintió el movimiento de su amante cuando se levantó de la cama, le siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba por la elegante habitación hacia el enorme closet. Bebiendo de su desnudez y admirando la espalda marcada por pequeñas heridas producto de los arañazos que él le hizo en medio de la pasión que les consumió la noche anterior. Escondió el rostro a sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun no podía creer que él se entregó por completo al que se suponía era su archienemigo y que este hizo todo lo posible por hacerle sentir bien. De hecho lo logró, se sintió completo.

"Daniel," la voz suave le llamó al mismo tiempo que le daban unos pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda. En respuesta soltó un quejido. "Tengo que salir…"

Ante esas palabras, Danny tiró las sabanas al suelo y lanzó sus brazos al cuello del hombre, estrechándole en un abrazo fuerte. Anticipó la protesta de Vlad y unió su boca a la del otro halfa, besándole con la máxima sensualidad que podía. Su amante no luchó contra él, sino que respondió moviendo sus labios con igual fervor. Sus lenguas se encontraron a medio camino, enredándose y haciendo que el menor gimiera de gusto pegando sus cuerpos desnudos. Mientras una mano se movió hacia el cabello plateado, enredando sus dedos en las hebras y con la otra capturó la de Vlad guiándola por su cuerpo hasta sus nalgas en una clara invitación, el mayor cortó el besó pero le dio un pequeño apretón.

"Tienes un cuerpo exquisito." Murmuró contra sus labios, su mano acarició con lujuria y la otra se le unió. "Pero tengo una reunión que no puedo cancelar."

"¿Tardará mucho?" Danny preguntó jadeando ante las caricias del otro. Y su mano traviesa tomó la creciente erección de su compañero, estimulándola. "Te quiero dentro otra vez…"

Vlad soltó un gruñido ante sus palabras y Danny sabía que ya le tenía atrapado. El beso se reinició y esta vez el mayor le empujó contra la cama quedando entre las piernas abiertas del otro halfa, no dedicaron mucho tiempo a preámbulos. Danny gimió alto cuando sintió a Vlad llenarle de nuevo, disfrutando del continuo movimiento de sus caderas. Su amante le miraba desde arriba con ojos rojizos y podía apostar que los suyos estaban verdes. Más rápido de lo que esperaba Vlad alcanzó su clímax gimiendo su nombre y sentir la semilla del halfa mayor bañar sus entrañas le hizo llegar el suyo.

"Espero seas feliz, ahora llegaré tarde" Vlad murmuró, saliendo de su cuerpo, quedó recostado a su lado un momento.

"Acepto la culpa." Danny dijo aun con la respiración agitada. "Puedes irte si quieres."

El mayor soltó un bufido y Danny sonrió satisfecho mientras le veía correr para estar listo para esa supuesta reunión. Tomó su celular para ver la hora notando las múltiples llamadas perdidas, la mayoría era de Sam. Entendía que sus amigos estuvieran preocupados por él y le dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era necesario. Él necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Su palma brilló con ectoplasma haciendo trizas su teléfono. Sin ánimos de levantarse permaneció recostado, ignorando que las sabanas eran un desastre y que él era un desastre. Vio al millonario salir del baño y siguió sus movimientos mientras se vestía.

"Por mí no hay problema que estés todo el día allí." Vlad comentó luego de un rato. "Sólo no te quedes sin comer, hay muchas cosas en la cocina. Esta es tu casa ahora, puedes hacer lo que gustes."

"¿Incuso entrar a tu laboratorio?" preguntó, más para probar al mayor. Vlad sonrió y se acercó a él, le dio un beso rápido.

"Con la condición de que no toques nada." Dicho esto le dio otro beso y salió de la habitación.

Ahora solo, la mente de Danny se llenó de recuerdos que no quería tener. Todo pasó tan rápido que él no lo creyó sino hasta que tuvo que esquivar los disparos. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al recordar que ya no era bienvenido en su casa pues sus padres no podían concebir la idea de la dualidad de su existencia. Sus amigos dijeron que solo necesitaban tiempo pero él podía ver que eso solo era la forma que ellos tenían para consolarle y a pesar que su fiel equipo le ofreció asilo, esa era una solución temporal.

Fue lo que le llevó a acudir al único que podía comprender su situación. Al único otro miembro de su especie. El multimillonario estaba impactado al principio y Danny por un momento pensó que le negaría la ayuda. Eran enemigos, después de todo. Pero no fue así. El mayor le recibió con brazos abiertos dándole asilo en su mansión, Danny sentía su mundo se había derrumbado. Hablaron un poco de lo que ocurrió con los Fenton, al siguiente momento estaban besándose y así fue cómo Danny llegó a estar en su actual situación. Vlad no comentó nada de sus cicatrices pero el joven halfa sabía que pronto lo harían, era una conversación que esperaba posponer lo más posible. Con lo fácil que resultó distraer al mayor con sexo quizá lo logre.

Aunque sus planes eran permanecer en cama, eventualmente se levantó agradeciendo a sus poderes porque no sentía incomodidad alguna como normalmente se esperaría luego de lo rudo que Vlad había sido con él por la noche. Se dio un baño, admirando el gran lujo con el que el multimillonario vivía. Sus manos comenzaban a sentirse vacías y su mente divagaba más de lo que normalmente hacía en Amity Park, muy pocas veces tenía tiempo para sentirse miserable con tantos ataques fantasmas, con la escuela y con tener que mantener apariencia con sus amigos. Algunas veces solo tenía unos cinco minutos. Ahora en cambio… no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Es por eso que cuando entraba la noche se encontraba sentado en el piso del baño, las heridas que surcaban su abdomen no eran tan profundas ni graves pues había tenido peores. Con el bisturí en su mano derecha recogió la sangre que salía profusamente levantándola para verla, sus pupilas normalmente azules brillaban verdes mirando absorto su sangre única. Era casi tornasol. Cambiando de rojo a verde según la luz y en ángulo con el que se observa.

Estaba fascinado por esta propiedad tan única que solo compartía con una persona más. La adrenalina y la sensación extracorporal se iban desvaneciendo conforme su gran capacidad para sanar cerraba hasta la más grande herida dejando en su lugar pequeñas líneas paralelas. Sintió la culpa aplastarle como un gran yunque que cae del cielo, su respiración se aceleró y deseando volver a sentir esa paz, pasó la filosa hoja por la parte interna de sus muslos, enterrándola hondo para contrarrestar sus poderes fantasma. Esta vez hubo tanta sangre que Danny sintió un pequeño mareo, que solo hizo la experiencia aún más relajante. La puerta se abrió de golpe y sorprendido soltó el bisturí que hizo un ruido metálico al caer al piso.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí." Vlad murmuró. Caminó hacia donde estaba sentado y se arrodilló junto a él. La vergüenza le llenó e ilusamente quiso ocultando lo que el otro halfa ya había visto. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pasando esto?"

"Mucho." Fue lo único que respondió.

Vlad tuvo la sensatez de no insistir, usó un par de toallas para limpiarle la sangre dejando que sus poderes hicieran el trabajo y cerraran las heridas. Danny gimoteó frustrado cuando sintió que le levantaran y le pusieron en la cama. Deseaba las heridas, deseaba dejar de sentir esas emociones y solo centrarse en las sensaciones físicas. Y si Vlad no le permitiría los cortes entonces era su responsabilidad reemplazarla con otra cosa. Atacó al mayor quedando a horcadas, restregó su trasero contra la entrepierna del otro halfa.

"Te ayudaré." Vlad le dijo atrayéndole en un abrazo, Danny se dejó besar y acariciar.

"¿Alguna vez desaparece?" preguntó mirando a Vlad a los ojos, "Esa sensación angustiante de estar muriendo…"

"No." Vlad al menos fue sincero. "Pero con compañía, será más llevadera para ambos."

"¿Tú crees?" Danny bajó la mirada, Vlad le tomó de la barbilla besándole.

"Lo sé." Murmuró en su oído, en forma de promesa.

Y por primera vez desde que perdió la mitad de su vida hace tres años, creyó en una promesa. Vlad había soportado esta muerte continua por años estando sólo. Así que Danny tal vez podría intentar luchar. Mientras sentía las manos desvestirle y los labios recorrer su cuerpo la angustia de la muerte le abandonó una vez más. Anoche estuvieron a oscuras pero ahora el joven halfa podía ver las mismas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Vlad. Así que moviendo su cuerpo para quedar con la cara en la ingle del mayor pasó su lengua por las secretas cicatrices gimiendo cuando Vlad hizo mismo con las suyas. Danny secretamente deseó que aunque ahora era solo por el sexo… con el tiempo fuera solo con la compañía. Y los sentimientos.

.-..-.

* * *

Notas: Un poco confuso supongo, pero fue interesante de escribir.

Espero lo haya disfrutado.


End file.
